Field
The present application relates to fabrication of nanostructures such as silver nanowires.
Description of the Related Art
Materials reduced to the nanoscale exhibit different physical and chemical properties compared to those on macroscale. The different properties are due in part to the increase in surface area to volume ratio, which alter mechanical, electrical, optical, and catalytic properties of materials. Such distinctive properties present in nanosized materials can depend on both the size and shape of the materials.
Nanowires have attracted considerable attention due to the interesting fundamental properties which can be utilized in nanotechnology-enabled electronic, display, solar, filtration, anti-microbial, adhesive, and other commercial applications. Among many other potential applications, layers formed from dispersions of nanowirescan potentially replace a widely used transparent conductor, indium tin oxide (ITO). While ITO has a high light transmittance and electrical conductivity (e.g., depending on thickness, composition, etc., 90% over the visible spectrum between 400 nm and 700 nm and resistivity of 120 Ω/sq), ITO is brittle, slow and difficult to deposit, expensive, and its deposition entails handling of toxic precursor materials.